plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Petal Sunflower
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Metal Petal. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = Start of Turn: You get +1 this turn. |flavor text = "Time to put the metal to the petal, baby!"}} Metal Petal Sunflower is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 3 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives the plant hero +1 at the start of every turn, starting from the turn after it is played. This ability stacks with each Metal Petal Sunflower on the field and persists until all Metal Petal Sunflowers are removed from the field. Origins It is based on the Sunflower variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with a similar name; specifically, it is closer to its Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare counterpart due to its leaves not being metal. Its description is a reference to the phrase, "Pedal to the metal." It may also be a reference to the Plants vs. Zombies comic, Petal to the Metal. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of Turn:' You get +1 this turn. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "Time to put the metal to the petal, baby!" Update history Update 1.10.14 *Description change: Quotation marks have been added to the start and end of its description. Strategies With Metal Petal Sunflower is fully capable to taking a few hits while fighting back, and has relatively decent stats. Its strength, while low, makes Metal Petal Sunflower immune to most instant-kills, and its health is definitely better than the other variants. Due to its cost, Metal Petal Sunflower should be used as a method of extra sun in the mid game. Later on, Metal Petal Sunflower could replace Sunflower and if you have nothing else to play. However, unlike Sunflower or , it does not have the Team-Up trait, which makes it must fend for itself whereas the aforementioned two can hide behind another plant. Sunnier-Shroom could serve as an alternative to it, as he has decent health, can produce more sun, is cheaper, and has the Team-Up trait, although he lacks flower synergy and base strength. Against Metal Petal Sunflower's decent stats and ability can benefit your opponent in both clearing the field and giving extra sun to spend. Destroy it quickly, as it proves to be a frustrating plant to deal with if overlooked. Cuckoo Zombie or Tennis Champ can easily destroy Metal Petal Sunflower in one attack, but since your opponent can play Metal Petal Sunflower on another lane, you should teleport it in, or wait until the next turn. Gallery Trivia *Despite its name and appearance, Metal Petal Sunflower does not have the Armored trait. *On the Solar Class Pack, Metal Petal Sunflower is completely gray. This was likely an oversight. Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants